My Prince
by Senna.Kurosaki
Summary: A noble prince, and a close security guard. The prince hated the guard irratrionally, for treating him like a normal person. He hated him for plaguing his thoughts. He hated how he loved him. Nothing to do with Bleach series M for later chapters.


Byakuya sighed. Life as a the head of the noble Kuchiki clan, the life of a prince, was not all it was cracked up to be. Mostly he just had to do a lot of paperwork and decide on peace treaties with other countries. Everyone said that he was the best leader for many a year, but the truth was that he just had common sense and knew what not to say when in danger of starting a war.

Thus, he was stuck in his spacious office, signing papers for the next council meeting of which he was to attend. He gave a relieved grunt when he signed the last one and put it into its folder. He stretched and got up, striding across the office to the door. When he opened it, a young intern almost fell on top of him.

"A-Ah! Forgive me, Prince Kuchiki-Sama!" The young man cried, bowing quickly.

"Please watch where you are going in the future, Hanataro." Byakuya said, his face blank and impassive.

"Y-Yes. I will." Hanataro said nervously. "I-I have a message from Yamamoto-Sama. He says th-that you are to have a n-new body guard hired to you since you were attacked a-at last months council meeting."

Byakuya sighed for the second time in the last half hour. He wouldn't have called that incident an attack, merely a show of distaste. A member of the council had threatened him because Byakua had suggested an idea that had to do with money, so of course everyone had gotten fired up.

"Very well. Do I choose the guard or is he already waiting for me?" Byakuya asked.

"H-He is waiting for you in the Law Enforcement Department, S-Sir," replied Hanataro.

So Byakuya strode off toward the door, heading for one of the outer buildings. His office had was its own building, and the other departments were grouped together in other complexes. He slid open the door to the Law Enforcement Department, and was greeted with everyone bowing deeply to him.

"Greetings, Byakuya-Sama," called some of his closer collegues, while others said, "Hello, Prince Kuchiki-Sama."

"Good day, everyone. I need to speak to the director." As he said this, the director of the Law Enforcement Department, Kenpachi Zaraki, entered the lobby, with his second in comand, Yachiru Kusajishi, right beside him.

"Yo, Kuchiki." Said Kenpachi arrogantly, grinning.

"Speak to me like that one more time, and I'll have you banished, Kenpachi." Byakuya said impassively. "Where is my new body guard?"

"Yachiru, go fetch the guard." Kenpachi instructed the short pink-haired girl. As she skipped off, Byakuya sat on one of the sleek mahogony chairs set around the lobby, crossing his arms and legs.

"I didn't think our _prince_ needed a body guard," sneered Kenpachi, "don't you have an entire army at your command?"

"Please, quit speaking." Sighed Byakuya. He had never liked this bear-sized man. He was blood thirsty and incredibly strong. He liked battle and killing. Byakuya was more on the silent cunning side of fights.

"I'm back, Ken-chan!" sang Yachiru, hopping back into the room. Behind her was the strangest man Byakuya had ever seen. He was so carelessly handsome, with an arrogant elegance in his eyes. He had shaggy blue hair that stuck up and resembled dancing flames. His irises were the color of a deep ocean, narrow streaks of teal comming out from under his lower lids. He wore white hakama pants and a white, open hakama jacket, showing off his incredibly muscular and tanned chest. He wore black socks and white sandals. When he talked, his voice was like smooth, deep velvet.

"Hello, my Prince. I'm here to guard you with my life. My name is Grimmjow." With that, Grimmjow sank to one knee, a small smirk playing on his lips as he gently kissed Byakuya's hand. Byakuya stared down at him, his eyes quite blank.

"Very well. I've finished my work for today, so we can go to my manor and I'll show you your quarters." Byakuya said in a buisiness like tone. "Do you have any belongings you need to bring with?"

"No, Prince. I had nothing to begin with. Forgive me." Grimmjow answered, eyes lazily amused.

"It is fine. We will get you a new kimono and hakama, and hygenic products. You will have your own bathroom, but you will be sharing the kitchen with me." With that, Byakuya turned and left the building, Grimmjow a shadow behind him.

After they had arrived at Kuchiki Manor, Grimmjow gave an involuntary gasp. The house was huge, with multiple wings to it, and at least four stories high.

"Y-You live here?" He asked, astounded. He'd only lived in a small, two bedroom house with a couple of other street rats.

"Not all of it, I have a large family. but the East Wing is mine." Byakuya answered, motioning to the east side of the house. They entered through the large froont door, heading to Byakuya's wing of the house. Everything was just as elegant and royal as the Prince himself. Pristine furniture and decorations made the place have the feel of a sickeningly priced hotel. Grimmjow felt horribly out of place and underdressed. Nonetheless, he kept his features masked and followed his Prince.

Byakuya showed him to his room, which also made Grimmjow was the huge, ith the round llanterns haning over head, candels and oils giving a pleasant aroma to the room. It had its own door leading out into a large courtyard where there were several hot springs divided by oriental folding screens.

"You can use whichever of the baths you want. I'm hardly ever in them, and the rest of the family have their own sets." Byakuya said, making to exit the room.

"Thanks for all this. I don't deserve it in the least, but you can trust me." Grimmjow gave a lopsided grin, and Byakuya looked a little taken aback, before rearranging his features and nodding. With that, he swept from the room and strode down the hall to his suite.


End file.
